The Final Six
by Mojo Bubbles
Summary: An evil alien force has abducted everyone in Townsville... and it's up to the Powerpuff Girls to save the day! They're all grown up, but they'll still need some help with this one! Fortunately, they've stocked up on all the necessary ingredients... (Rated
1. The Final Six: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of the other characters from the show. I just own a lot of their paraphrenalia. P.S. Don't sue me.  
  
Note: This story takes place 15 years after the series. The girls are now 20 years old. Also, the first chapter is entirely to catch you up on the plot BEFORE the story begins. So please excuse its lameness. The rest of the story is more like a story and less like a TV Guide synopsis :) Oh, yeah. This is also my first story... So be nice :)  
  
The Final Six: Prologue  
  
The city of Townsville... was under attack!  
  
A gigantic and enormous spaceship from the planet Ginormous hovered over the peaceful city of Townsville for five days before sending out it's vicious sentinels. One by one, the friendly citizens of Townsville (or townies, if you prefer) were abducted by the not-so-friendly sentinels and brought up to the gigantic spaceship to meet unknown horrors.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls, now aged twenty-and-1/2, did their best to protect their fair city, but alas! The alien forces were just too strong and too plentiful. They managed to save a few Townies from abduction, but there were too many sentinels for them to do much more than that. Eventually, even the people they'd saved were successfully abducted. Poor townies!  
  
Even the Mayor and Miss Bellum were abducted!  
  
Even Mojo Jojo, Him and all the other villains of Townsville were abducted!  
  
Even the monsters on Monster Isle were abducted (and let me tell you, they weren't happy about that one bit)!  
  
Eventually, even the Professor was abducted!  
  
The girls, having lost ALL of their friends (and enemies) and now even their beloved Professor, unleashed a barrage of justified violence the likes of which had never been by Townsville. Unfortunately, it STILL wasn't seen by Townsville, seeing as no one was left there to see it. At any rate, their efforts were wasted - the spaceship and the aliens enclosed inside of it were utterly unaffected by the girls' attacks.  
  
Dejected, they returned to their home.  
  
And that is where we join them. 


	2. The Final Six: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the PPGs or any of the other characters. It's not like I bought them since the last chapter or anything ;)  
  
"What are we going to do?" Bubbles wailed. Tears were glistening in her large blue eyes. The last fifteen years had been very kind to her. Her eyes, while still slightly larger than a regular young woman's, no longer dominated her entire face. There was still a childish gleam in their bright blue depths. Her silky blonde hair was still kept in perky pigtails at all times.  
  
Blossom rested her chin on her fingerless hand, deep in thought. Her eyes, like Bubbles', were a better fit for her face now, but still shone an unreal shade of pink. "We're going to have to come up with a plan." She sighed, flipping her long red locks. She no longer wore her hair in a pony tail, opting instead for a sedate red headband.  
  
"I say we just pound 'em," Buttercup said angrily, pacing the room like a caged tiger. Her black hair had grown to a shoulder-length bob with flipped ends. Her face, like her sisters', had evolved to fit her large green eyes, which tended to glow with a menacing sheen more often than not.  
  
"We've already TRIED pounding them," Blossom said in exasperation. "It didn't work." She returned to her thoughtful pose, clearly intent on wracking her brain for ideas.  
  
Buttercup punched her palm a few times, letting off some steam, then abruptly sat down. "This is so stupid! We've been beating stupid jerks like this our whole lives! Why can't we beat these guys?! They're just stupid aliens!" She growled. "This is all so... stupid!"  
  
"Well, whatever they are... They're proving themselves to be a formidable foe, indeed." Blossom stood and put her hands on her hips, striking the typical 'leader' pose. "We need a plan."  
  
"Maybe we could use DyNaMo?" Bubbles suggested quietly.  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup cried, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "DyNaMo! That thing took out the whole damn city. It could take out this guy, no problem."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blossom asked. "The last time we used DyNaMo, we were five years old. We'd never fit in the cockpit now."  
  
"Oh," Bubbles and Buttercup said disappointedly.  
  
"But I think you're on the right track," Blossom said thoughtfully. "We need more power. More speed. More... Well, just more."  
  
"If the Professor was here, he could build us another DyNaMo," Bubbles said, her big blue eyes brimming with tears. "And she'd be bigger and stronger and faster and..." Her tears spilled over and began running down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Bubbles, don't cry!" Blossom ran over to comfort her sister. "We'll get the Professor back. I promise!" She wrapped Bubbles in her arms and rocked her gently.  
  
"But the aliens... and the spaceship and... and... We can't beat them!" Bubbles sobbed.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a crybaby!" Buttercup exploded. "We're all worried about the Professor. Crying isn't going to bring him back."  
  
Blossom just looked at Buttercup reproachfully. "Being mean to your sister won't bring him back, either," she said pointedly. "Why don't you go outside and try to think of something HELPFUL to do while I see to Bubbles."  
  
"Oh, whatever," Buttercup grumbled. She stomped her way out of the house, slamming the door behind her. "Stupid Bubbles. Stupid crying. Stupid..." She looked up at the sky angrily, seeing the alien space ship still hovering over Townsville. "Stupid aliens! Yeah, that's right! You heard me! You're a bunch of stupid, stupid aliens!" She plopped herself down on the front stoop, fighting off tears of her own.  
  
Her gaze wandered back up to the ship. She knew the Professor was somewhere on that ship, along with the rest of Townsville's citizens. Were it not for their superpowers, Buttercup and her sisters would be up there, as well. They'd only just managed to avoid the sentinels that had come for them.   
  
They had to come up with a way to stop this thing. They knew they had to destroy the aliens, rescue the citizens of Townsville, blow up the ship and save the day, but they had no clue how to do it. The alien guards were already more than the girls could handle by themselves - and the head alien was even stronger.  
  
The girls needed a plan... and they needed one fast. Like Blossom had said, they needed more power to attack these aliens with. All of their attacks so far had been promising, but too weak overall. They'd only managed to stun the aliens, when what they really needed to do was destroy them.  
  
Buttercup's gaze landed on Mojo's volcano top observatory. Even Mojo was gone now, yet another prisoner on the horrible alien spaceship. "Never thought I'd miss YOU, Mojo," Buttercup said with a humourless chuckle. She thought back on another alien force that had once attacked Townsville. It had been too strong for the girls to handle on their own, as well. They'd needed Mojo's evil mind to help them counteract it. Now, that mind was lost to them. They'd have to do it on their own.  
  
Buttercup's reverie was interrupted by Blossom coming out the front door.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, sitting on the stoop beside her sister. "Come up with anything?"  
  
"No," Buttercup grumbled. "Nothing helpful. I was just thinking about that time Mojo helped us beat that other alien. Remember that?"  
  
It had been a long time ago, but Blossom remembered it like it was only yesterday. "Yeah," she said with a wistful smile. "I remember. Mojo had us get cheese..."  
  
Buttercup laughed. "Stinky cheese! And boy, was it ever."  
  
"Yeah," Blossom said with a laugh. "That stuff was pretty rank."  
  
The laughter died down quickly and the girls were left in silence for a few moments. They both looked up at the ship above them.  
  
"Do you think they're alright up there?" Buttercup asked finally.  
  
"Yeah, I think they're alright," Blossom said nervously. "At least, I hope they are. There isn't much else we can do."  
  
"If only we had Mojo's ideas..."  
  
"Well, most of his ideas weren't that good," Blossom reminded her sister. "I mean, remember the plan he had AFTER the cheese one? That whole thing blew up right in his face. Er... Literally."  
  
"Yeah. And remember that time he tried turning everybody into dogs AGAIN? That plan was so bad, it failed twice."  
  
"Well, that one was a decent plan, I guess," Blossom said thoughtfully. "He just should've known when to call it quits after it failed the first time."  
  
"I guess you're right. He's had a few decent plans. Remember those boys he made that one time?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Blossom said. "That was one of the toughest fights we've ever had. If it weren't for..." Blossom abruptly stopped talking, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"What?" Buttercup demanded. "If it weren't for what?"  
  
Blossom still didn't answer. She was just staring at Mojo's volcano lair with an indescribable look on her face.  
  
"Earth to Blossom! What's going on? Why are you staring at Mojo's place like it's sprouted legs and started dancing?"  
  
"Shhh!" Blossom waved her arm at Buttercup to shut her up. "I'm thinking."  
  
Buttercup cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "Thinking? You're ALWAYS thinking! I swear, sometimes you are SO annoying."  
  
"No," Blossom said randomly. "I've got it!" She jumped up from the stoop and thundered into the house, shouting for Bubbles to come quickly.  
  
Buttercup followed her sister inside. "Yeah, don't just tell me what it is or anything, Blossom. It's not like I was sitting right beside you, WAITING for you to tell me what it is. I mean, hey, why let ME know what the hell's going on..."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Blossom said, zipping back into the living room and dragging Bubbles by the arm.  
  
"What?" Bubbles was saying, utterly confused and more than a little frightened. "What's going on? Blossom? Buttercup? What's happening?!"  
  
"Oh, Brainiac here has an idea and she's being all melodramatic about it."  
  
"It's not just an idea," Blossom declared matter-of-factly. "It's THE idea. It's the plan we've been needing."  
  
"Great! Just tell us what it is already!"  
  
"Yeah, Blossom," Bubbles added. "Tell us."  
  
"Alright," she said excitedly. "Remember those boys Mojo made a long time ago, when we were five?"  
  
Bubbles nodded in confusion. "They were mean."  
  
"Yes, but they were strong. As strong as us... if not stronger."  
  
"They weren't stronger than ME," Buttercup said indignantly. She pumped her fist as if to prove her point, then smirked at Blossom. "Maybe stronger than YOU..."  
  
"Whatever!" Blossom exploded. "The point is, they were strong. And that's what we need."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting that they're dead?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Not really. Mojo made them. We merely... UNmade them."  
  
"So you're saying..."  
  
"I'm saying we should mix up our own little batch of Rowdyruff Boys," Blossom stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, I don't like that idea," Bubbles said fearfully. "They were mean."  
  
"But what if they fought WITH us?" Blossom reasoned. "With twice the superpowers... We should be able to defeat these aliens without a problem."  
  
"But we don't know they'll fight with us," Buttercup said, shaking her head. She plopped down on the couch and shook her head again. "I don't like this idea."  
  
"Oh, come on, Buttercup. It's the only chance we've got!" Blossom turned to Bubbles imploringly. "It's our only chance of bringing the Professor back safe and sound."  
  
Bubbles sniffled at the mention of the Professor. "I guess... I guess we could try it. I mean, for the Professor." She sniffled again. "I miss him."  
  
"Oh, please," Buttercup snapped. She pointed an accusing finger at Blossom. "You're playing on her emotions. Can't you see that this is a HORRIBLE idea?"  
  
"You just don't want to accept the fact that those boys were stronger than us - ALL of us - and that they're exactly what we need to defeat these jerks!"  
  
"No, it's just..." Buttercup frowned, unable to come up with a believable defense for Blossom's words. "I think your idea sucks."  
  
"If that's the best rebuttal you've got, then I'm afraid you're outvoted," Blossom said. She crossed her arms and nodded, signaling that the discussion was over.  
  
"Whatever," Buttercup replied, rolling her eyes. "When this plan blows up in your face, Brainiac, I'll be laughing my ass off."  
  
"This plan WON'T fail," Blossom said firmly. "I won't let it." 


	3. The Final Six: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I bought a couple Bubbles toys since the last chapter, but I didn't buy Bubbles. So I don't own her. Or anyone else. But I have some great toys... and the toys would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. Thanks.  
  
The Final Six: Chapter Two  
  
The plan was simple. They flew to Mojo's volcano lair and trashed the place, searching for Mojo's Rowdyruff Boys recipe. They'd been searching the place for hours when...  
  
"Got it!" Buttercup cried triumphantly, holding a thin portfolio above her head. She gave it a little wave for emphasis.  
  
"Are you sure that's it?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Well, it says 'Mojo Jojo's Super Secret Recipe for Making Super Secret SuperPowered Little Boys for Super Secret Destruction of SuperPowered Little Girls' on the cover, but maybe it's something else," Buttercup said sarcastically.  
  
"How is there room for all that on the cover?" Bubbles asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Nevermind that, Bubbles," Blossom said, grabbing the portfolio and flipping it open. "Let's see... Snips, snails, puppy dog tails... Ew. Gross. We have to collect this stuff?"  
  
"I'm not cutting off any puppy dog tails!" Bubbles declared.  
  
Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to do that part."  
  
"Ew!" Blossom exclaimed, her eyes widening in disgust as she continued reading the recipe. "Mojo made them in a toilet bowl!"  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Bubbles cried, going a bit green. "A toilet bowl? We weren't made in a toilet bowl, were we, Blossom?" Her eyes widened, fearful of the answer.  
  
"Of course not, silly. Professor made us in his lab."  
  
"Okay, good." Bubbles sighed in relief. Then her eyes widened in horror once again. "Are we going to have to make these boys in a toilet bowl?"  
  
"I don't know," Blossom said, continuing to peruse the recipe. "I suppose we should, but..." She lost her train of thought as something in the recipe caught her attention. "Huh. This is weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apparently the toilet bowl was his source for Chemical X." Blossom shrugged. "I never knew Chemical X was in toilet bowls."  
  
"That's just gross," Buttercup stated, her eyes crossing for a moment in disgust. "And you know it's REALLY freaking gross if even I think it's gross."  
  
Bubbles nodded emphatically.  
  
"Well, I don't see why we can't leave the toilet bowl out and just mix 'em up in Professor's lab," Blossom said. "Who knows? Maybe they'll have better dispositions if they're mixed in a better environment."  
  
"Hell, I'd have a pretty big chip on my shoulder if I'D been made in a freaking toilet bowl," Buttercup said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You wouldn't smell so good, either," Bubbles added. "Although I don't think those boys smelled bad. They were mean, but they smelled okay."  
  
"Whatever," Buttercup replied. "Let's go home and get on with this." 


	4. The Final Six: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PPG characters! What a shocking and revolting development THAT is! Please don't sue me, because that would REALLY be shocking and revolting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Final Six: Chapter Three  
  
Blossom was responsible for collecting the snails. She put on her rattiest clothes and went scrounging through the garden. After about an hour, she had a nice little bucket full of them. She'd planned on stopping after collecting the three they needed, but she'd kept going. She actually found it quite soothing, digging in the dirt and plucking up the slimy little critters. It took her mind off of the alien ship above her head.  
  
When it was time to head back into the house, Blossom gathered up the bucket of snails and headed for the door. She tried to avoid looking up and seeing the alien ship, but it was hard to avoid. Just as she was about to go in the door, she happened to glance up.  
  
The ship wasn't there.  
  
She dropped the bucket of snails and screamed.  
  
Bubbles was there in a second, throwing open the front door. She took one look at Blossom's shocked expression, then glanced down at the snails. "Ew," she said. "Snails!"  
  
"Not... them," Blossom said breathlessly. She pointed upwards. "The SHIP."  
  
"What's so shocking about-" She looked up. "Oh my gosh! Blossom! The ship is GONE! Where did it go?" She grabbed Blossom and started shaking her. "The Professor's on that ship! Where did it go, Blossom?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Blossom shouted, yanking herself out of Bubbles's grip. "I only just noticed it myself."  
  
"How could you not notice a gigantic spaceship NOT BEING IN THE SKY ANYMORE?" Bubbles shrieked. She zipped up to the roof. "I don't see it anywhere! It's gone!"  
  
"Well, it must be somewhere," Blossom said reasonably. "I mean, it can't just disappear."  
  
Bubbles floated back down. "The Professor's gone, Blossom." Her eyes filled with tears. "He's gone."  
  
"It's alright, honey. We'll find him." Knowing that Bubbles needed something to keep her busy, Blossom gathered up the snails. "Let's go inside and get the lab ready. Okay, Bubbles?"  
  
"He's gone," Bubbles mumbled as she followed Blossom back in. Abruptly, she stopped. "Those... Those... BASTARDS!" she said fiercely. "How dare they... How DARE they take the Professor away? They took him on their cruddy ship and now they've taken him away completely!" Her eyes glittered ferociously. "I'll kill them!" she exploded. "I'll... I'll kill them! I really will!"  
  
Blossom waited patiently for Bubbles' angry outburst to pass, then slowly approached her sister. "You okay?"  
  
"No," Bubbles snapped. "I'm pissed!"  
  
"I can see that," Blossom said gently. "But can you calm down enough to help me get the lab ready? Buttercup should be back any minute now with the tails. We need to get moving, Bubbles."  
  
"Yeah," Bubbles sighed. "I'll help."  
  
The two girls went down to the lab with the bucket of snails and began preparing a pot large enough to mix three little boys in. They set the bucket of snails and a vial of Chemical X next to the pot.  
  
"We might as well get our own snips to start with," Blossom said. She grabbed a pair of scissors and moved towards Bubbles.  
  
"Be careful!" Bubbles cried. "Don't ruin my pigtails."  
  
"I won't," Blossom said. She very carefully snipped a little bit from each pigtail, making sure they ended up even when she was finished. "All done. Now do me."  
  
Bubbles took up the scissors.  
  
"And be careful!" Blossom said firmly. "Remember what happened last time you tried to give me a haircut?!"  
  
"That was Buttercup," Bubbles said quickly.  
  
"It was both of you!"  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Bubbles laughed nervously. "Well, she messed me up."  
  
"I'm sure she did," Blossom said, not sounding at all convinced. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will. I always am." Bubbles snipped once, twice, three times.  
  
"All done?"  
  
"Ummm... Yeah." Bubbles chuckled again, sounding even more nervous than before. "All done!"  
  
Blossom rolled her eyes and said nothing. She'd have to get a mirror and see what damage Bubbles had caused before commenting. She never made it to the mirror, though, because Buttercup came in right at that moment. She was carrying a small sack.  
  
"Ewwww!" Bubbles cried. "Puppy dog tails?"  
  
Buttercup nodded grumpily and tossed the sack on the floor in disgust. "Don't ask me to do that shit again. I mean it. I'm always the one jumping on bunnies and pounding shit... I hereby officially draw the line at collecting puppy dog tails."  
  
"But you got them, right?" Blossom asked. "Three of them?"  
  
"Yeah," Buttercup said with a sour expression.  
  
Blossom picked up the sack and took it over to the mixing bowl. "Alright," she said. "Let's get star-"  
  
Buttercup's sudden laughter cut off the end of Blossom's sentence.  
  
"What?" Blossom asked, turning around. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I take it you got some snips already?" Buttercup asked between guffaws.  
  
"Buttercup... Shhhh!" Bubbles smiled at Blossom. "There's nothing wrong with your hair."  
  
"What did you do?!" Blossom roared. She zipped out of the lab in search of a mirror. Once she found one, she craned her neck to see the bottom of her hair. Bubbles had obviously taken all three snips from the same chunk of hair, making it about three inches shorter than the rest of her hair. "Bubbles!!!" Blossom shouted, flying back to the lab. "I TOLD you to be careful!"  
  
"I WAS careful," Bubbles replied. "I didn't cut you or anything... did I?"  
  
Blossom's eyes narrowed. "See if I don't mess up your pigtails next time," she threatened.  
  
"No!" Bubbles cried, grabbing her pigtails. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I would," Blossom said menacingly.  
  
Buttercup cleared her throat. "As amusing as this is, girls, we have work to do."  
  
Blossom shot another annoyed look at Bubbles, then turned her attention back to the pot. "Right. Let's get this over with." She dumped the puppy dog tails into the pot, making a disgusted face as she did so. Next went in three snails. Then the snips from her own hair, as well as the snips from Bubbles'. "We need your snips, Buttercup," she said.  
  
"Right." Buttercup handed the scissors to Bubbles, then thought better of it and yanked them back. "I'd probably be better off doing this myself," she said. She cut three small snips from her own hair, then handed them to Blossom. "There you go, leader girl. Enjoy."  
  
Blossom snorted. "I'm hardly enjoying this." She dumped Buttercup's snips into the pot, then took up the vial of Chemical X. "Are we all ready?"  
  
"Yes," Bubbles said meekly.  
  
"Yeah," Buttercup agreed.  
  
Blossom moved the vial towards the pot and began tilting it. She did so slowly, knowing it was important not to put in too much or too little. Just as the first drop was about to spill out, Buttercup made a noise.  
  
"Wait!" she cried.  
  
Blossom pulled the vial back just in time to stop the flow from beginning. "What?"  
  
"What the hell are we going to do with three little boys?"  
  
"Well, they won't BE little boys," Blossom said. "We've grown up; Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"They've been unmade all this time," Buttercup said. "That's why. This recipe is for three 'superpowered little boys'. It even says so right on the portfolio: Mojo Jojo's Super Secret Recipe for-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Blossom tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And that's a really good point. But how do we make superpowered MEN?"  
  
"You're the smart one," Buttercup countered. "You tell me."  
  
"Well, when you want to make a bigger cake, you just multiply the ingredients in the cake recipe," Bubbles said.  
  
Both of her sisters stared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "What'd I say?"  
  
"Nothing, Bubbles," Blossom said. "Just something genius."  
  
"I'm a genius?" Bubbles asked happily.  
  
"Sure," Blossom said absent-mindedly. She then began thinking out loud to herself. "Now how much would we multiply it by? Hmmm. This recipe made five-year-old boys... We want twenty-year-old men... We'll multiply it by four!" She counted up the snails still in the bucket. "10... plus the three already in the pot. That's enough." She turned to Bubbles. "We can get more snips, no problem." Then she turned to Buttercup.  
  
"No way," Buttercup said, her arms firmly crossed across her chest. She shook her head. "I'm not getting more puppy dog tails. You gotta sneak up on 'em and then..."  
  
"I don't wanna know!" Bubbles called out.  
  
"Well, it's nasty. I'm not doing it."  
  
Blossom sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." She stomped up the stairs. "But I could use some help!"  
  
"No way," Buttercup said again.  
  
"Not me!" Bubbles cried, looking slightly frightened at the idea.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Blossom stormed out of the lab and to the front door. She opened it... and nearly tripped over the Talking Dog. "Oh, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Good afternoon to you, too. Are you always this surly in the afternoon? No wonder you're still single. That's some hairstyle you're working there, Blossom. It's almost as ugly as Buttercup's."  
  
"WHAT do you WANT?" Blossom repeated, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, your sister, charming little whelp that she is, went around town snipping the tails off of a couple of my friends and I was wondering what the big idea is. I mean, that's even more obnoxious than her normal behaviour and, let me tell you, her normal behaviour isn't really all that great. Say, do I smell something cooking?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Blossom shouted.  
  
"Wow. Talk about your attitude problems! Anyhow, I was wondering what the big idea was of your sister cutting off my friends' tails, seeing as if she'd wanted puppy dog tails, she could've just asked me. Not that I would expect her to use her brain or anything. She's all brawn and no brain, if you know what I mean. A lot like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Although he was elected governor, so I guess that doesn't mean anything to people these days."  
  
Blossom restrained her anger long enough to ask the important question: "Why would she have asked you for them?"  
  
"Well, I sell them, naturally. You wouldn't believe how many people these days need puppy dog tails. You know, arts and crafts projects, home brewed little boys... It's a happening business, I tell you. Not that you'd know anything about that, seeing as you've never worked a day in your life and you're still living at home."  
  
"How much?" Blossom grumbled.  
  
"For what?" The Talking Dog looked at her like she was insane. "Really, you should work on your communication skills. They come in really handy with-"  
  
"How much for the puppy dog tails?!" Blossom interrupted. She did the math in her head. "I need nine of them. NOW."  
  
"Nine? What are you building in there, Fabio?"  
  
"Nevermind that. Can you get them?"  
  
"Get them, schmet them! I've got them with me right now."  
  
Blossom's eyes widened. "What on Earth are you doing carrying around NINE puppy dog tails?!"  
  
"It's a convenient plot twist," the Talking Dog said with a shrug. "I only signed on for a bit role in this fan fiction, so I have to make my appearance brief. I certainly don't have time to go looking for nine puppy dog tails."  
  
"Er... Right. So how much?"  
  
"Oh, they're free." He gestured over to a sack in the middle of the lawn. "They're right over there. I'd get them for you, but I'm lacking opposable thumbs." He looked at Blossom's mitts. "Haha! Looks like I'm not the only one, either. How do you manage to pick your nose without any fingers?"  
  
Blossom growled. "If you're not gone in five seconds, I'M leaving this fan fiction!!!"  
  
The Talking Dog disappeared in a poetic-license-shaped cloud, courtesy of the writer.  
  
Blossom gathered up the sack of tails from the middle of the lawn and returned to the lab.  
  
"Give up already?" Buttercup asked, smirking at her sister. "There's no way you got nine of them so fast!"  
  
Blossom held the bag aloft. "Sure I did."  
  
Bubbles looked at her sister in awe. "How?"  
  
Blossom thought about telling her sisters the truth, then opted to keep quiet. "You two have NO idea what I went through to get these," she said instead. "NO idea."  
  
The girls then set to snipping off more of their hair. Buttercup snipped Blossom's, managing to even out Bubbles' butchering in the process. Blossom TRIED to snip Bubbles' hair, but Bubbles screamed and ran about the room, holding her pigtails defensively, the very moment that Blossom picked up the scissors. Buttercup ended up snipping Bubbles' hair then, while Blossom snipped Buttercup's.  
  
Finally, they were ready. They dumped in nine more snails and nine more puppy dog tails, then the whole slew of hair clippings.  
  
"Wait!" Buttercup said again.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Well, maybe we SHOULD mix this in the toilet. I mean, just in case it's important." Buttercup shrugged. "We wouldn't want to mess this up. I don't think any of us wants to have to collect all this crap again."  
  
Blossom thought back on her conversation with the Talking Dog. "Right," she said decisively. "The toilet it is."  
  
They found the cleanest toilet in the house and dumped the whole concoction in.  
  
"That's the grossest thing I've ever seen in a toilet," Bubbles commented, holding her nose even though there was no odor.  
  
"I've seen grosser," Buttercup said with a shrug. Unsurprisingly, no one chose to question her any further about it.  
  
"Alright," Blossom said, readying the vial of Chemical X. "Everybody ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get on with it," Buttercup said.  
  
"I'm ready," Bubbles said, hiding slightly behind Buttercup.  
  
"Then here we go!" With those words, Blossom poured in the perfect amount of Chemical X. She knew it was the perfect amount because the moment it entered the toilet, an explosion rocked the entire house.  
  
The girls were shot clear through the bathroom wall, clear through Bubbles' bedroom, and right into Buttercup's dresser. Dust and debris filled the air, making it virtually impossible to see.  
  
"Ow," Bubbles groaned.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Blossom asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah," Buttercup grumbled. "I'm alright." She pulled herself up to her feet and tried to brush herself off. The air was still too dusty, making it a futile gesture. "Now what?"  
  
Blossom got to her feet beside her sister. "Now we see what the hell we just created..." 


End file.
